A Victorious Spanking Story
by spankergeek
Summary: The characters from Nickelodeon's "Victorious" engage in some spanking adventures. This is a "spanking story". If you found this by typing "spanking" into a search engine, or if you used to look up "spanking" in the dictionary when you were a kid, then this story is for you. If you're totally baffled by what I'm saying, then this story is likely not for you. You have been warned.


Tori Vega was still tired when the alarm clock on her phone woke her up. She sighed and forced herself out of bed. She could have used another hour of sleep, but she had to get ready for school. She hated Mondays! She always slept in on the weekends, which made getting up on Monday morning that much harder.

Tori slouched downstairs, still in her PJs, to make herself breakfast. She got some strawberries from the fridge and spent a couple minutes chopping them up. Then she got some waffles from the freezer and popped them in the toaster, before going upstairs to get dressed while her waffles were toasting.

Tori kicked off her PJs and tossed them into the laundry bin. She grabbed a bra and a fresh pair of underwear from her dresser and put them on, before looking for her skirt. She had gone shopping on Saturday and purchased a new miniskirt, which she had planned to wear to school today. She had set it on her dresser the night before, but now it was missing. Her new top was also missing.

A wave of irritation washed over her. Trina probably took it, she thought to herself. Tori slapped open her bedroom door and marched downstairs, forgetting that she was half naked. "Trina!" she hollered.

"Hey hey Tori!" her sister Trina greeted her. "Trina! Did you take my new…?" Tori started to say, but then froze. Trina was sitting at the kitchen counter, wearing Tori's new skirt and eating waffles with sliced strawberries on them. "Hey! Those were _my_ waffles!" she yelled. Trina looked Tori up and down. "I didn't realize it was Underwear Day at school today" she said, laughing.

"Don't change the subject!" Tori snapped. "I spent several minutes making those waffles, and how many times have I told you not to take my clothes without asking?!" she yelled.

"Wow, you need to chill, girl!" said Trina, through a bite of waffle. "RRGGHH!" Tori growled, stomping her foot. She was really annoyed with Trina now. Her sister could be so thoughtless and inconsiderate sometimes, and it drove her up a wall.

"Trina! You are the worst sister in the country!" Tori yelled. Trina's mouth opened in shock and anger. The two sisters started yelling at each other, when Tori noticed the bushes on her patio moving.

"SINJIN!" she shouted angrily. Tori slammed open the door and stomped out onto the patio to confront Sinjin, still in her bra and underwear. Sinjin stumbled out of the bush. "H-hey Tori" he sputtered, staring at Tori with eyes wide and mouth agape. Tori was livid. "SINJIN! How many times have I told you not to spy on me and my family!?" she yelled, shaking with anger.

Sinjin froze, his wide eyes fixated on Tori's exposed body. "W-wow Tori; this is just like that dream I keep having where…" ***WHAM***! Tori punched Sinjin in the face as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground. Sinjin staggered to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tori cut him off. "**GET LOST!**" she shouted, raising her fist as if to strike him again. Sinjin turned and ran away from the Vega's house as fast as he could, still clutching his face where Tori had punched him.

"**Yeah you BETTER run!**" Tori shouted after Sinjin. Suddenly, there was a slam followed by a click. Tori spun around to see Trina staring at her through the glass, smirking. She tried to open the door but it was locked! "What the!? Trina! Unlock that door this instant!" shouted Tori, banging on the door.

Trina grinned at Tori through the glass. "Sorry! Can't. I have to finish your waffles and then do my makeup. There's just not time! But hey, the front door is unlocked!" she said, smirking. Tori was livid. "Trina! I can't go around front! I'm in my underwear!" she yelled, still banging on the glass. "Well, you shouldn't have gone outside in your underwear!" said Trina, wagging her finger at Tori.

Tori pleaded with Trina to let her in, but Trina ignored her and went to the bathroom to do her makeup. Tori angrily kicked over a patio chair, cursing Trina, before heading towards the front door, hoping there weren't too many people on the sidewalk in front of her house.

As she came around to the front, she noticed Sinjin standing on the opposite side of the street, using his Pear Phone to take pictures of her. Tori wanted to run across the street and beat Sinjin to a pulp, but she suddenly became very aware of her lack of clothing. Cars were slowing down and honking at her, and some construction workers on the sidewalk started whistling at her. "Hey! My dad's a cop!" Tori yelled, as she hurried towards the front door.

Tori ran upstairs and hastily put on some skinny jeans and an old tank top before heading out front to wait for Andre to pick her up and give her a ride to school.

* * *

"Yikes! That is one ugly top!" exclaimed Jade, as Tori sat down with the gang at their usual lunch table. Tori rolled her eyes and ignored the comment while Beck sighed and shook his head. "So how's the script coming along?" asked Robbie. Tori, Robbie and Beck had a group assignment for their film-writing class. "First draft is finished" replied Tori.

"Holy chiz, what happened to Sinjin's eye?" exclaimed Andre. Tori chuckled. "I caught him spying on me from the bush on my patio" she said, as she dug into her chicken fingers. Andre looked at her, wide-eyed. "Dang girl, you messed him up good!" he said, sounding impressed. Tori grinned.

Sinjin came over and greeted Tori awkwardly, as he always did. "Hey Tori, I liked your underwear this morning. Are you still wearing them?" he said, standing way too close to Tori for her comfort. Everyone at the table exchanged WTH looks with each other, and Tori reminded Sinjin that her dad was a cop and that his actions on her patio that morning were a crime.

Sinjin backed away from Tori and leaned over to sniff Jade, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. Jade, however, was having none of it. "**NO!**" she screamed, scaring Sinjin so much that he fell backwards onto a bowl of soup that was sitting on a neighboring table.

Tori was about to show Beck and Robbie the rough draft for the script she had written when Cat interrupted. "One time my brother brought home a troubled girl that he met at a home for troubled girls, and then the judge told him he's no longer allowed to go within 3000 feet of any school. He also had his name, address and photo posted on a special website for people who aren't allowed near schools" said Cat, staring at everyone with her large innocent eyes.

Everyone nodded awkwardly as they always did when Cat talked about her brother, while Jade took a package of pipe cleaners out of her purse. "Here Cat, play with these!" she said, handing Cat the pipe cleaners. "YAY PIPE CLEANERS!" cried Cat, beaming with excitement.

Just then, Trina came over and greeted Beck. "Hey handsome! Check out my new skirt!" she said. "You mean my skirt" Tori interjected, while Jade glared at Trina. Trina ignored both Tori and Jade as she ran her hand through Beck's hair.

Predictably, this enraged Jade. "Trina!" Jade shouted, as she lunged at Trina. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted angrily, as she and Trina grabbed onto each other's hair and started having an all-out fight. As the two tumbled around on the ground, swinging at each other, they ended up flipping the lunch table. Everyone's lunch tray went flying, and Tori ended up getting splattered with ketchup and mustard. "Hey hey hey! Break it up!" yelled Andre. He and Tori grabbed Trina, while Beck restrained Jade, trying desperately to calm her down.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Tori stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She was hungry and cranky, as she had been unable to finish her lunch thanks to Trina flipping over the table. She ripped off her tank top, which Trina had managed to splatter ketchup and mustard all over, and began rummaging through the laundry bin for a new top. After she got changed, she went downstairs. Beck and Robbie were coming over to work on their group project, and she wanted to get some snacks ready for them.

When she got downstairs, she saw her sister sitting at the kitchen counter, helping herself to some brownies. The plate of brownies still had the note Tori had attached the night before, which read "Tori's brownies. Do not eat".

Tori bit her lip. "Trina! Did you see the note on those brownies I made last night?!" she demanded. Trina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it said 'Tori's brownies. Do not eat'" she said, her voice dripping with attitude. Tori put her hands on her hips and glared at Trina. "So why are you eating them?" she yelled, her voice rising. Trina paused to take another bite of her brownie, which only made Tori's blood boil even more. "Because I was hungry" sneered Trina, in her most obnoxious and bratty voice.

While Tori fumed, Trina finished the brownie she was eating and reached for another. That was the last straw for Tori. "YOU PUT THAT DOWN!" she screamed, grabbing Trina's hand that clutched the brownie. "NO!" Trina shouted, swinging at Tori with her other hand. Tori ducked just in time. "OH THAT DOES IT!" she snarled.

Tori lunged at Trina, tackling her to the ground. The two sisters rolled around on the ground swinging at each other, but before long Tori got the upper hand and was able to pin Trina down. While pinned, Trina flailed around desperately, managing to land a couple blows on Tori's butt. This gave Tori an idea.

Tori flipped Trina over onto her belly and pinned her arms behind her back. Trina protested loudly, but Tori held her hands behind her back with one hand and grabbed Trina's hair with the other hand. "Ow OW OW! OKAY!" Trina cried out in pain as Tori jerked her to her feet by her hair.

Tori grabbed the piano bench with one hand and placed it in the middle of the room, all while holding Trina by her hair with the other hand. Tori sat down on the piano bench and dragged Trina over her lap by her hair. "OW! Tori! What are you doing!?" Trina protested loudly. "Something that's needed to be done for a long time!" snapped Tori.

And with that she started spanking Trina through her skirt.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

"What the?! Tori!" cried Trina indignantly, trying to twist off of Tori's lap. Tori grabbed Trina's waist with her left hand, holding her firmly in place, while continuing to spank with her right hand.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

Trina tried to reach back her hands to block the spanks, but Tori was having none of it. "Move your hands!" she ordered, as she gave Trina several especially firm spanks to her exposed upper thighs.

*SPANK!* *SPANK!* *SPANK!*

Trina yelped in surprise and moved her hands to the front as Tori had ordered, and Tori continued smacking Trina's butt.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

Tori was by no means being gentle, yet Trina didn't seem to be noticing the spanks, so Tori decided it was time to kick things up a notch. She grabbed the hem of Trina's tight denim skirt and started sliding it over her hips. "What the – Tori! Leave my skirt alone!" Trina yelled angrily, reaching back to try and stop Tori from pulling her skirt up. "YOUR skirt? You mean MY skirt!" snapped Tori angrily, as she pushed Trina's hands out of the way and continued sliding the skirt over her sister's hips, revealing Trina's firm, muscular butt sheathed in a pair of blue boyshorts with "Make It Shine" printed right in the middle of her butt.

Tori was flabbergasted. "Really Trina?! Really? You're wearing **_my underwear_**? REALLY?!" she yelled. Trina rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah! Mine were all in the laundry bin. What was I supposed to do? Pull a Britney Spears?" she said in her brattiest voice.

Tori was livid. She wound up and brought her hand down as hard as she could right in the middle of Trina's butt.

*SPANK!*

"OW! That HURT!" Trina yelled, kicking her legs. "GOOD! It's _supposed _to hurt!" snapped Tori, giving her sister several more spanks.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

"Tori! Ow! This is ridiculous! You can't _spank_ me!" Trina protested, as Tori continued spanking her. "Actually, I can!" snapped Tori, as she landed five especially sharp spanks to Trina's firm muscular bottom.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

Trina was definitely feeling the spanks now. Tori could feel her body tense up slightly with each impact. "Tori! You better stop! I'll tell mom and dad!" Trina threatened. "Fine! Tell them! They won't care" said Tori, as she landed several spanks on Trina's sit-spots.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

"OW! Yeah they will!" yelled Trina indignantly, squirming desperately as Tori assaulted her sensitive sit-spots. A smug smile crossed Tori's face. "No they won't. They didn't care when I locked you in the bathroom to keep you away from Dale Squires" she said, continuing to focus on Trina's sit-spots.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "IT'S OPEN!" Tori yelled while continuing to spank her sister. Trina gasped. "Wait what?! NOO Tori! Please don't invite people in!" she begged.

The door opened and Beck and Robbie entered. "Hey Tori" said Beck, "we brought Chinese food from Nozu so we can eat while we work on our project". Beck and Robbie stopped and stared: Tori was sitting on a piano bench, with Trina draped over her lap. Trina's skirt was pulled up around her waist, revealing a pair of blue panties with "Make It Shine" printed right in the middle of her butt. And Tori was spanking her; quite hard, from the looks of it. The skin below the edges of her panties was already pink from Tori's assault, and there were even a couple pink handprints on Trina's thighs.

"Tori, what… what are you doing?" asked Beck, as he and Robbie stared with their mouths wide open in shock at what they had just walked in on.

"Giving Trina what she's needed for many years" replied Tori without looking up, as she continued spanking Trina.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

"OUCH! Tori! Please! Not in front of Beck! He'll see my underwear!" Trina begged, desperately trying to pull her skirt back down. "YOUR underwear!? You mean MY UNDERWEAR!" yelled Tori angrily, as she pushed Trina's hand out of the way while punctuating her displeasure with five extra-hard rapid-fire spanks to Trina's sit-spots.

*SPANK!* *SPANK!* *SPANK!* *SPANK!* *SPANK!*

"OW OH OUCH! Tori PLEASE!" Trina yelled, frantically flailing about, as the sting from five spanks applied rapidly to the same spot quickly built up to a wicked burn. Tori frowned. "You _borrowed _my _underwear_! Seriously, who borrows somebody else's UNDERWEAR?" she yelled, shaking her head in disgust as she landed several hard spanks to the middle of Trina's bottom.

*Spank!* *Spank!* *Spank!*

"Ow! What's the big deal? It's just underwear! Sisters are supposed to _share_" Trina whined. "Oh really?" said Tori, rolling her eyes. "So then you'll share you Fazzini boots with me, right?" she said, resting her hand on Trina's bottom for a moment. Trina rolled her eyes. "Um noo! Those boots were _expensive_! Unlike those panties" she said in her brattiest voice.

Tori went ballistic. "THOSE *SPANK* PANTIES *SPANK* WERE *SPANK* A *SPANK* GIFT *SPANK* FROM *SPANK* CAT!" she shouted, punctuating each word with an extra-hard spank to Trina's sit-spots. "SHE *SPANK* MADE *SPANK* THEM *SPANK* HERSELF! *SPANK* YOU *SPANK* CAN'T *SPANK* BUY *SPANK* THEM *SPANK* ANYWHERE! *SPANK* THEY'RE *SPANK* LITERALLY *SPANK* PRICELESS!"

"Ow ow OUCH! Tori! That HURTS!" Trina hollered, trying to wiggle free from Tori's grip. Tori stopped spanking for a moment to catch her breath. Tori was not holding back at all, yet Trina was taking the spanking remarkably well. Trina's butt was very muscular, and each time Tori slapped it, it was almost as if it was hitting back. The skin just below Trina's panties was still only pink, and Trina's attitude didn't seem to be improving. To top it off, Tori's hand was starting to hurt.

"Hey Beck, could you get me a ping-pong paddle from the game room?" Tori hollered. "WHAT? A PING-PONG PADDLE?!" yelled Trina, looking alarmed. Beck raised his eyebrows. "Tori, are you sure that's a good idea?" he started to say. "NOW please!" snapped Tori, cutting Beck off. Beck and Robbie glanced at each other, but decided it was probably best not to argue with Tori at that particular moment in time.

"Thank you, Beck!" said Tori, as Beck returned with a ping-pong paddle and handed it to her. Tori raised her arm, and with a flick of her wrist, brought the ping-pong paddle down on Trina's left butt-cheek.

*SPLAT!*

Trina gasped. The sting from the ping-pong paddle was incredible. It literally took her breath away. Trina had barely begun recovering from the first swat when Tori landed another swat, this time on Trina's right butt-cheek.

*SPLAT!*

Tori settled into a rhythm of about 2 spanks every 3 seconds. She focused most of the spanks on the middle of Trina's bottom (right on top of "Make It Shine"), while occasionally targeting Trina's much more sensitive sit-spots.

"YOWIE OWIE YOWIE!" Trina hollered, jerking and kicking her legs with each swat. "Tori! PLEASE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!" she yelled, pleading with her sister to stop the barrage.

"YOU *SPLAT!* ARE THE WORST *SPLAT!* OLDER SISTER *SPLAT!* IN THE COUNTRY!" yelled Tori, punctuating her point with an extra hard spank to Trina's sit-spots every few words.

"YOU *SPANK!* ARE THE MOST SELF-CENTERED *SPANK!* CONCEITED *SPANK!* NARCISSISTIC *SPANK!* DIVA *SPANK!* AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS!"

Trina was really squirming now. The sting quickly reached unbearable levels as Tori leaned into her with the paddle. Tears welled up in Trina's eyes, threatening to overflow and roll down her face despite her efforts to avoid crying.

"YOU LITERALLY *SPANK!* HAVE _NO FRIENDS_! *SPANK!* NOBODY *SPANK!* CAN STAND *SPANK!* TO BE AROUND YOU! *SPANK!* YOU NEVER *SPANK!* GET INVITED TO EVENTS *SPANK!* UNLESS I'M INVITED *SPANK!* OR YOU INVITE YOURSELF!"

Trina thrashed, kicked and bucked, desperately trying to squirm off of Tori's lap. But Tori held her tight. Tears flowed freely from Trina's eyes, mixing with her mascara and makeup and running down her face in dark streaks.

"YOU *SPLAT!* NEVER *SPANK!* SHOW ANY GRATITUDE *SMACK!* WHEN PEOPLE DO THINGS *SPANK!* FOR YOU! *SPANK!* YOU *SPLAT!* ARE AN UNGRATEFUL *SPANK!* SPOILED BRAT WHO –"

Just then, David Vega, Tori and Trina's father, came in. "Tori, what are you doing?" he asked, with a look of bewilderment on his face. Tori glanced up at her father. "I'm doing what you and mom should have done years ago!" she replied nonchalantly, while continuing to spank Trina. David shrugged. "Well, be careful. That paddle was expensive" he said to his youngest daughter.

"OWIE OW! DAD! MAKE HER STOP!" begged Trina through her tears. David glanced over his shoulder at his eldest daughter. "I'm sorry baby, I have to go to work, even though I just got out of work" he replied, as he hurried outside once again.

With their father gone, Tori resumed scolding Trina while continuing to spank her. "YOU *SPANK!* LOCKED ME *SPANK!* OUT OF THE HOUSE *SPANK!* IN MY _UNDERWEAR_! *SPANK!* SINJIN TOOK PICTURES, *SPANK!* WHICH ARE PROBABLY *SPANK!* ALREADY ON ! *SPANK!* CREEPY *SPANK!* PERVY *SPANK!* CONSTRUCTION WORKERS *SPANK!* CAT-CALLED ME! *SPANK!* CARS *SPANK!* HONKED AT ME!"

Trina was getting exhausted from all the struggling. Her body went limp and she just lay there and bawled. She could no longer feel the individual spanks; the sting from each swat blurred seamlessly into a constant, unbearable burning sensation.

Tori smiled to herself as she felt the change in Trina's demeanor that meant the spanking had achieved the desired effect. She finished the spanking by giving Trina twelve extra hard spanks to her sit-spots and upper thighs.

Trina lay over Tori's lap, sobbing hard. The sting in her butt was so intense it took her a moment to realize Tori had stopped spanking her. Tori allowed Trina to catch her breath before helping her to her feet.

Trina was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red. Fresh tears continued to flow as she sobbed. Her face was streaked with tears mixed with makeup and mascara. It reminded Tori of the time she stuffed all those berry balls in her hat and they had melted and dribbled down her face. Trina's hair was a disheveled mess from all the struggling she'd done. Some of it was stuck to her tear-streaked face.

"There, there" said Tori softly, giving Trina a hug. Trina rested her head on Tori's shoulder and sobbed while Tori rubbed her back. Tori suddenly noticed that Trina's skirt was still hiked up around her waist, her underwear fully exposed. She grasped the hem of Trina's skirt and slid it down over her hips so she was once again covered. "Aw man! I was enjoying the view!" said Rex. "Oh hush Rex!" Tori snapped, glaring at Rex, while Robbie looked embarrassed.

Tori put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Come on Trina-Rina, let's go upstairs" she said. Trina nodded, allowing Tori to lead her upstairs to her bedroom.

Tori sat down on the edge of the bed. Trina rested her head in her sister's lap and sobbed, lying on her side to avoid putting any pressure on her very sore bottom.

Trina looked up at Tori with large sad eyes. "Am… am I really the worst sister in the country?" she asked through her tears. Tori thought for a moment. "Nah" she finally said, "Not the worst in the country. Maybe in the state" she said, grinning. "Hey!" said Trina, with a look of mock-indignation.

"Just kidding!" said Tori, playfully punching her sister's arm. "You've always been there for me when it counted. You saved me from those bush daisies that Jade tried to give me, you tried to protect me from getting hurt by Ryder Daniels, you gave Cat a good scolding when she used Gorilla Glue on my face, and you forced Robbie to decorate our Christmas tree for us without giving him anything in return" said Tori.

Trina smiled at Tori through her tears, and then gave her sister a big hug. "Aww" said Tori, affectionately rubbing Trina's back.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up" said Tori as she brushed the hair out of her sister's face. And with that she put her arm around Trina's shoulder and led her off to the bathroom. Trina used a damp washcloth to clean the dried tears, makeup and mascara off her face, while Tori fixed up her hair.

"Thank you Tori" said Trina as Tori helped her reapply her makeup and mascara. Tori stared at her sister in shock. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" she demanded. Trina almost never spontaneously thanked her for small acts of kindness.

Trina laughed. "Hello, my name is 'New Trina'! Unlike 'Old Trina', I am definitely _not_ the worst sister in the state!" she said, grinning. Tori laughed. "You're silly" she said, playfully poking Trina's tummy. "Don't change too much, though. I don't know what I'd do without my crazy big sister who buys illegal puka fish and sneaks into parties she's not invited to" said Tori, as she affectionately ruffled Trina's hair. "Hey! I just fixed that up!" said Trina, with mock indignation. "You mean _I_ just fixed it up!" replied Tori, as she quickly redid Trina's hair. And with that, the two sisters walked downstairs, arm in arm.

Beck and Robbie were in the living room, looking over the rough draft of the script on Tori's laptop. They looked up as Tori and Trina walked in. "Um, is everything alright between you two?" Beck asked, looking concerned. Tori and Trina grinned at each other. "Never better!" replied Trina. "Yeah" said Tori. "We just needed to… talk things over".

Trina grinned at her sister. "Tori's very persuasive" she said, rubbing her bottom. "We gathered that!" replied Robbie.

Tori sat down with Beck and Robbie and the three friends started discussing the script. Trina came into the room carrying her car keys. "Hey, I'm going to the store. Do you guys want anything?" she asked. Tori smiled. "We're good. Beck brought us Chinese food. Thank you for asking, though" she replied.

Beck and Robbie stared at Trina in amazement. "Who's that?" asked Robbie, turning to look at Tori. "And what did she do with Trina?" asked Beck. Tori grinned. "That is 'New Trina'. She is definitely _not_ the worst sister in the state" she said.

"Wait, Trina!" Tori called out to her sister. "Yeah?" replied Trina, stepping back into the living room. "You'll be wanting this!" said Tori, as she tossed her sister a pillow.

To Be Continued…


End file.
